In a display device based on light-emitting devices (e.g., organic light-emitting diodes), a pixel structure generally includes a plurality of sub-pixel structures, each of which includes a light-emitting device. With different light-emitting devices typically having different driving requirements, these sub-pixel structures each have their own driving circuits. This requires a large footprint for the driving circuit. The higher the resolution of the display device is, the larger the footprint is.